Undertale Playthrough - Neutral Beginning
by Saiyan5Nine-tails
Summary: The One Who Is Always Watching. He Watches the Child Fall Down. He And Another Vie for Control of the Child's Conscience. They Will Guide His Actions. For Better Or Worse. And Find the Secret Past That Led The Child To The Underground.


Falling Into the Underground

I sit quiet in the void. I am watching the yellow flowers in the hole leading to the Underground. I am here because it is where the First Human fell, where the young prince Asriel met the First Human.

I sit here waiting, waiting for another Human child to fall into the Ruins, the one who will possess Determination greater than all others that came before them.

I wait for the one who will override the one calling itself Flowey, formerly Asriel Dreemur.

I wait. I wait. I see all things. I am always listening.

My wait is rewarded. I see a child fall down into the Underground from the world above. He is the eighth child to have fallen down here.

What leads children down here?

Curiosity to know why children never come back?

Adventure – to explore a place no one has explored before?

A sense of justice for those who vanished here?

Did they come on a dare?

Were they simply playing and fell down by accident?

Did they come because they have no family of their own?

…Did they come because of an inherent hate in their hearts for Humans?

Determination, Justice, Perseverance, Kindness, Integrity, Patience, and Bravery are the traits of the Human SOUL – Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, Blue, and Purple are the spectrum of Human nature.

Love, Mercy and Compassion inherently resides in the SOULs of the opposite of Humans – Monsters. Inverted, pure White SOULs, yet a Human SOUL can exist without these things. Only Kindness for certain possesses these.

Integrity can be tainted depending on one's upbringing, and Justice is in the eyes of the beholder.

Perseverance, Patience, and Bravery are neutral.

But Determination is the most dangerous of all seven.

A soul filled with Determination is absolute in its power to "Determine" the course of the Timeline itself. Even death cannot stop a Determination SOUL, as such a SOUL will simply restore to a point they SAVE at previously, and create a new Timeline once they are past the point they previously died at, and SAVE afterwards.

I have yet to explore how SAVE and RESET affect previous timelines. It could be…certain things.

The flower does it. I have seen it happen before many times. I do not go back to previous times to see what has happened. I do not know what I'll find…With Sans and Asgore alone in the world.

I move myself over to the child who has fallen into the bed of golden flowers.

I…remember. The first Human to fall into the Underground was buried here, after they died. Toriel planted the flowers over their grave as a remembrance. They were the ones who hated Humans.

I…Cannot remember their name. There are many things I do not remember. I do not even remember how I got here. All I remember is the names of those two: Sans. Asgore.

I sense something…else around the child…Something rising up from the bed of golden flowers. It is weak and feeble, but I assert authority over the presence. I will become part of the child's conscience.

It is a curious thing, the mind. The right hemisphere of the brain is silent, but nevertheless present and works in tandem with the left hemisphere. The left hemisphere is often unaware of its right brain counterpart.

I know this. Scattered across the world as I am, I am able to observe this interesting phenomenon even outside the confines of the barrier, even as I sit here waiting, even as I enter into the right hemisphere of the child's brain.

I am a silent companion, who will guide the child on the right path. Unfortunately, I have to do this while keeping the presence stifled.

I search through the child's mind. The poor child seems to have suffered minor amnesia – he does not remember his name, or why he came here. But there is a name in his thoughts:

Isaac.

The name is…familiar. I do not know if this 'Isaac' is why the child came here – I do not recall if the previous children were named 'Isaac' – but I will let the child assume that as their own name, until I learn more about them.

I know Flowey will be there. I know the child must confront him. I know Toriel is nearby, too.

But I am happy. For the first time in so long, after Flowey has "reset" time within the Underground so many times, the Human Child is the first true change – one who can override Flowey's Determination.

The barrier is powerful indeed – even the power of Determination is confined within the boundaries of the barrier. The flower has put many in the Underground through a ruthless eternal time-loop, constantly re-setting to suit his purposes. He's tried many times to slay the entire Underground. Sans always stops him. He always stops Flowey before he can reach the six Human SOULs.

He needs them. Six Humans is enough to transform into an all-powerful God within the Underground, a force transcending all else.

…But still not enough to break the Barrier. Seven are needed to break the barrier.

I…Recall. I was there. Seven Human mages combined their SOULs…Their Determination…To form the Barrier at the cost of their lives. That is why the Barrier can only be broken with seven SOULs – only a power equal to those that made it can break it.

But a Human and Monster SOUL together can pass through the Barrier. Asriel did it once.

If he wants to escape…the Human will have to do it. I will not let them harm anyone, no matter how much the "other" will whisper it to them.

Perhaps only one will let their SOUL be taken willingly: Asgore.

…As a voice mixed with his own conscious mind – his own SOUL – I guide "Isaac" forward.

 **I'm so embarrassed that I made a fatal continuity error. Flowey came from the Determination of the six Human SOULs, yet I said he only "saves" whenever a Human dies.**

 **I fixed it now, though.**


End file.
